1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing multimedia data, and more particularly, to a method for providing multimedia data in which a predetermined fee is received from a user who wants multimedia data, and in this case, the user is enabled to download the multimedia data unrestrictedly for a predetermined period corresponding to the fee and play the downloaded multimedia data in various media of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, technology in relation to multimedia data has taken a great leap forward because of distribution of the Internet. The multimedia data represented in the type of music, moving pictures, images, and the like, gives rise to interests of users, provides various information to the users and records various information. Also, the multimedia data enables the users to indirectly have experience which is difficult to gain at first-hand. The multimedia data is already widely spread in our society and regarded as a kind of culture among people.
Generally, a method for providing multimedia data is classified into a streaming method and a download method.
In the streaming method, multimedia data provided from a predetermined server is played in real time. It is named as ‘streaming’ since transmitted data is processed just like streaming water. In order to operate the streaming, a client side receiving data has to be able to constantly transmit the data to an application program which collects data and transforms the collected data into a sound or a picture. If the client receives data high enough, extra data is streamed and played while being stored in a buffer. However, if the speed of receiving data is low, the play of data becomes unsmooth. In the meantime, even in case that multimedia data is played at the same time with transmission thereof by the streaming method, the method of downloading the multimedia data to a user terminal can be applied simultaneously. However, a method of enabling multimedia data not to be stored in a terminal of a user is mainly used in order to protect intellectual copy rights of the multimedia data.
At this time, a multimedia data providing service charges a user a fee based on a monthly flat fee system, and provides the user with multimedia data via the streaming method for a predetermined period. However, in case of using the streaming method, multimedia data is not stored in a user terminal, which is different from the download method. Thus, there is a problem that a user who wants to use multimedia data by a portable device, for example, an MP3 player which is unable to access a wired communication network like PC, or a wireless communication network like a cellular phone, cannot use the service. That is, environments where the user can be provided with multimedia data are restricted.
On the other hand, in the download method, multimedia data is downloaded to a user terminal, stored therein and played. At this time, the multimedia data providing service determines a fee per download of multimedia data and charges the determined fee to a user, whenever the multimedia data is provided to the user by the download method. For example, in case that multimedia data is music data, the user has to pay $0.5 for downloading the music data. However, in the method of enabling the user to pay money for respective music data per one download to the terminal, even in case of downloading the same music data, the user has to pay money each time. Also, the more the number of downloaded music data increases, the more money the user should pay. Thus, there is a problem that it is difficult for the user to download a plurality of music data and listen to them.
Also, in case that multimedia data is transmitted to a user terminal and stored therein by the download method, there is a concern that the user might copy the multimedia data and distribute the copied multimedia to another user. In this case, there is a problem that the right of a person who reserves intellectual property rights for multimedia data is infringed.